Hookie 101/Transcript
WARNING! PLEASE NOTE, THIS TRANSCRIPT HAS BEEN CONCLUDED BY UNSIGNED USER “B PURCELL” TO BE INCOMPLETE AND A WORK IN PROGRESS; MORE COMING SOON.... * (title card appears) 'Man: '''Hookie 101. * ''(It's 7am in the morning. Robot leaves the house with Dad Unit.) * 'Dad Unit: '''Good morning. Good morning. Good morning. * '''Mom Unit: '''Goodbye, Husband and Son Units. * '''Robot: '''Goodbye, Mom Unit. Have a good day, Dad Unit. Hmm. I wonder where Mitch, Socks and Cubey are. They will be late for the bus if they don't arrive in 2 minutes, 38 seconds. 37 seconds. 36 seconds. 35 seconds. ''(They grabbed Robot from the bushes) Do not damage me! Do not damage me! Do not damage me! * 'Cubey: '''Shhhh. * '''Mitch: '''Relax, Robot. * '''Socks: '''It's just us. * '''Robot: '''Mitch? Cubey? Socks? Why are you hiding in this bush? * '''Cubey: '''We decided to play hookie today, Robot. * '''Socks: '''Just so long as we don't get caught. * '''Robot: '''I do not know of this game "hookie". How do you play? * '''Mitch: '''You mean you've never ditch school before? * '''Cubey: '''It's not really a game, Robot. We're gonna skip school. * '''Socks: '''Just as long as we don't get caught. * '''Robot: '''Skipping school does not compute. How will we achieve our daily required level of data input? * '''Cubey: '''Oh, please, you'll learn more in 1 day playing hookie than you will in a whole semester of school. * '''Socks: '''As long as we don't get caught! * '''Mitch: '''Shhhh. I think I hear the bus. * '''Bus Driver: '''Are you guys coming today or what? * '''Socks: '''Aww, man, he can see us. * '''Bus Driver: '''Yeah, I can hear you too. You coming or not? * '''Socks: '''Uhh...no. You see, we're actually gonna get a ride from my mom! ''(bus ran away) ''Man, we are so busted. * '''Mitch: '''What? From the bus driver? Come on. I bet he ditched all the time when he was our age. * '''Cubey: '''Quit worrying, Socks. He doesn't give a toss on what we do. Now, let's go to the park. We've got some calls to make. * '''Socks: '''Come on, Robot. * ''(Socks, Mitch, Cubey and Robot gets a view of the bus) * 'Cubey: '''Oh no, Mr. Madman. Mitchell is far too sick to come to school today. * '''Socks: '''Oh man! We're totally gonna get busted, I just know it! * '''Robot: '''What do you mean? What is busted? * '''Socks: '''Dude, Madman's totally gonna find out we skipped school! He'll super freak out, and then he'll call our parents! * '''Robot: '''Call our parents? ''(Robot imagined getting spanked) ''Oh man! Oh man! * '''Socks: '''Oh man! * '''Robot: '''Oh man! * '''Socks: '''Oh man! * '''Robot: '''Oh man! * '''Socks: '''Oh man! * '''Cubey: '''Cheese and crackers! Chill out, you guys, we're not gonna get busted! Now, just take a breath, relax, and try and sound convincing. * '''Socks: '''Why? What's this? * '''Cubey: '''It's your turn to call Madman. You're gonna be Robot's mom. * '''Principal Madman: '''Hello, Principal Madman speaking. ''(Socks talked) ''Oh, hello there, Mrs. Jones! How can I help you? * '''Socks: '''Oh...oh...uhh...Robot Jones is very sick, Mr. Madman. ''(says gibberish) ''Yes, he has a computer virus. * '''Robot: '''No, I do not. I am operating perfectly. * '''Principal Madman: '''Uhh...what...uhh...what was that, Mrs. Jones? Uhh... Mrs. Jones? * '''Socks: '''Uhh...boop beep beep beep...uhh...uhh...holy dudily...uhh...system malfunction...oh...please try calling later. ''(hangs up, Madman gets confused) * '''Mitch: '''Good one, Socks. What if he does try calling later? * '''Cubey: '''He's not gonna call. You did fine, Socks. Hey, I'm thristy, let's go get a Super Cooler. * '''Principal Madman: '''Hmm...something's fishy about those last 4 calls. ''(check students list) ''A-ha! ''(gets out) ''Clancy, keep an eye on the school till I get back. Category:Transcripts